


foxy flying fox

by sbahjification



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbahjification/pseuds/sbahjification
Summary: It's a supernatural encounter, but it's perfectly natural if you're not Mika Kagehira, professional at not putting two and two together, and also professional gay.





	foxy flying fox

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what to do when your best friend turns into a bat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754266) by [vaahtokarkki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaahtokarkki/pseuds/vaahtokarkki). 



> inspired by vaahtokarkki's bat rei fic! also a gift for the lovely captain's birthday <3 
> 
> the title is what it is because this bat rei is specifically a black flying fox, which are fruit-eating bats and also the cutest things ever (source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agvSgtPTw-w)

Mika heaved a sigh, followed by a yawn, as he put his sewing project down and rubbed his eyes. The clubroom that was normally filled with muttering and the sound of sewing machines was silent now, with only him and the stuffed bat he'd been carefully hand-sewing occupying it.

He'd had a lot of nights like these, lately. For some reason, he felt the need to hide the project away. Probably because he knew it was incredibly stupid of him to be making something so far beyond his sewing abilities for someone he had hardly ever spoken to, and he already felt stupid enough as it was without giving anyone else fodder. Or because of how wrong it felt - one of Shu's dearest (only) friends, the brother of one of his classmates? But Ritsu never sent his heart pounding the way he did. Rei had a way about him that drew Mika in from the start, and every fact he could completely unsubtly get from Koga made him want to be closer.

Eventually, it culminated in him sitting here now, reminiscing on why he was putting so much work into this little plushie and staring out the window like a lovedrunk schoolgirl. Or at least, he was until he heard a scratching at the bottom of it. His eyes drifted down carelessly to see a claw occasionally reaching up to grab at the glass. Leaning over to get a better view only resulted in him banging his head on the window, so with a crooked smile from the thrill of whatever horror awaited him, he cracked the window open.

The claw moved away, and Mika saw something moving in the distance, not registering what it was until his face was covered by a wing. He stumbled backwards, directly onto his ass, and the creature crawled off of his face onto his arm. With a second to look at it now, he realized it was a real bat - only, it wasn't terrifying, nor trying to suck his blood. It was massive, but had a puppy-like face and soft-looking fur, which he reached out to stroke against his better judgment. Fortunately, it didn't seem to mind, getting comfortable on his arm before taking a rest.

"Yer a cute li'l thing, huh," he muttered to it as he went to close the window. The bat responded with a chirp that almost sounded indignant. "Yea, y'are! Cute an' scary... I bet Rei-senpai would really like ya. His unit's got bats as a thing, 'n he looks all scary, but he ain't." Now the bat's chirps faded into quiet, and Mika absentmindedly rambled as he returned to his work, too tired for his already poor filter.

"I'm makin' this li'l guy for him. I dunno if I'm gonna be able to even say anythin'... Maybe I'll leave it in his classroom or somethin'. Guess I gotta figure that out by tomorrow, cuz I'm almost done. Ya wanna see?" The responding noise and shifting to get a better view was certainly not coincidental, but Mika chalked it up to the bat being smart, and held up his own creation for it to see.

"It ain't as cute as you... Or as well-made, so maybe I shouldn' even say it was me who made it, what if he hated it 'n got mad at me? Yeah, I think I'll jus' leave it for him 'n say nothin'. Thank ya kindly." The bat nuzzled into his hand when he petted it now, only for a short time, as he soon went to put the finishing touches on the project.

Silence fell in the room again until the snip of scissors cutting thread broke it, and he held the finished product up. It was awkward in places, lumpy where it wasn't stuffed quite right. The eyes were slightly uneven, and there was less definition than described by the pattern. He groaned loudly and buried his head in his arms, wanting to cry but only having the energy to watch with half-open eyes as the bat crawled off of his arm to snuggle tightly around the plushie as if it were its girlfriend.

"At leas' one'fus likes it," he mumbled. His hand reached out to stroke the bat, his eyes closed, and he drifted off.

* * *

 

When he woke up, both of the bats were gone and he was being shaken by Shu for having the audacity to not come home and then almost sleep through class. While his disastrous hair and wrinkled clothes got fretted over, he glanced out the window, which was still shut, and the door, which Shu had closed behind him as usual.

"Oshi-san," he tried. "Did ya take my b- the thing I was workin' on?"

"If you were working on something, you have nothing to show for it, and I would have no reason to take it. Is that why you failed to come home last night again?"

"Nnn, yeah. I was up late cuz I almost finished it, 'n I fell asleep, 'n now it's gone."

"I will be staying here for now. As I have to clean up after your mess, it should be natural that I will find it if it isn't lost. Go to class, Kagehira."

"Thank ya kindly~," he called out as he scrambled to his classroom.

* * *

 

Apart from being distracted by the morning's events and those of the night before, which he still wasn't certain were real, Mika's day passed uneventfully. He rushed out of the room as soon as he had the opportunity to check in on the clubroom, and barely made it out of the door before an ice-cold hand grabbed his wrist, only firmly enough to stop him in his tracks.

"Could this be what you're looking for?" A smooth voice hit his ears, which turned bright red as soon as the plush came into his view, followed by Rei himself.

"How did ya- I didn' give it to ya yet? I mean-! I-I didn' make nothin' like that! I dunno what yer talkin' about, I'm just lookin' fer Oshi-san, so I gotta get goin'-" He broke away from the loose grip and continued off the way he was, hiding his face.

Rei caught up with him, this time taking advantage of his superior strength to pull Mika closer.

"Please don't be afraid, Mika-kun. I love it." His hand moved up to Mika's cheek and Mika felt like he was going to faint. It felt right out of a shoujo manga.

"How did ya... get it?" he choked out.

"Kukuku. It seems someone needs to brush up on their vampire lore."

The gears whirred in Mika's brain, and as soon as they slid into place he covered his face with his hands, sinking to the floor and muttering about how he couldn't believe Rei had heard that, he was going to die of embarrassment, how did he even do that, until he was picked back up and pulled into a short kiss.

"Shu asked me to keep an eye on you, should he be unable to. I couldn't help but to pay a visit when you seemed so tired. Or could it be that I've grown more fond than is appropriate for a favor to a friend...? What a stroke of luck that it would be requited in such a kindly manner..." His gaze drifted away to the bat plush now loosely dangling from his hand as if it were a real bat, giving Mika a second to recollect his thoughts and make sense of the complicated phrasing. When their eyes met again, he pulled Rei down slightly to capture him in another kiss, pulling away with an awkward smile after a long moment.

"If you would like, I'll be in the Light Music Club room after school, having a lovely night's sleep with my newfound friend."

Mika nodded vigorously and they parted ways.

Rei's facade fell apart when there were no eyes on him, his face softening and his arms tightening around the plush. As tired as he was, he would be wide awake when Mika came around to see him, holding on to the memory until then.


End file.
